1. Field
The present application relates to an image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, noise reduction processing with respect to a moving image has been required to be performed in consideration of a motion of captured subject, in which since the number of flames to be processing targets is large, a calculation amount and a circuit scale are increased.
In order to solve those problems, for example, there has been developed a technology in which a motion part of a subject is detected based on a difference between frames of a moving image, a coefficient of filter for reducing noise is determined based on a detection result of the motion part of the subject, and thereby noise reduction is performed by correctly judging the motion and the noise in the flames (refer to Japanese. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-79956, and the like).